


Loss of sight: Rhyo's POV

by Blosom2063



Series: Group Capture [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Eye Trauma, Gen, Original Character(s), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blosom2063/pseuds/Blosom2063
Summary: Rhyo and Dimmy attempt to make an escape but something goes horribly wrong
Series: Group Capture [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024563





	Loss of sight: Rhyo's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for Eye gore, nothing too graphic but still

“Dimmy if this goes wrong we’re in big trouble,” Rhyo said, leaning against the wall to his cell. It was empty except for a small excuse for a bed hanging against the other wall.

“I know that! Don’t worry it won’t!” Dimmy’s muffled voice came through the steel wall. “I’ve got it under control! Just give me one second...you may want to get back.” He backed away from the wall before it exploded. Their familiar crazed laughter followed and they came out of the smoke smirking.

“Wow they are idiots to not put me under magic proof!” They laughed making a small diamond in their hand. “Want to see me do it again?”  
“I would say don’t make too much noise but it’s all we got,” He said shrugging. They nodded, pointing their hand at the door and shooting the diamond making the door explode. “NOW RUN!”

Both bolted down hallways, searching in cells for their missing friends when Rhyo looked over to see Artemis chasing them. “Dimmy run!” He shouted, grabbing them by their arm while making them screech in surprise and pulling them along. 

“Both of you stop!” Artemis said chasing them. “If you stop now it won’t be as bad! I promise!” Dimmy hovered and stuck their tongue out at him before the two kept running. Rhyo couldn’t help but snicker as they ran away. 

“I think we lost him,” Dimmy muttered panting. Rhyo nodded panting next to them.  
“Yea...I hope so. Dammit where are the others?!” He slammed his hand against the wall, causing a small spark to fly out.

“Hey watch your fire dude!”   
“Sorry, accident.” He pulled his hand away before hearing a familiar scream.

“Rhyo! Help!” Ain shouted not too far away. He paused, coming out of the room.  
“Ain?” Dimmy grabbed him and tried to stop him. 

“Rhyo it’s a trap! You know it!” He pushed them off him glaring at them.  
“I don’t care. I will always go back for her. Even if it means giving up my freedom.” With that, he slowly began walking towards the crying voice.

Rhyo walked into a room and froze. “Garlen you’re sick,” he whispered softly. The room looked like a lab, with a huge computer against one wall and a test tube large enough to fit a human against another, along with a medical table in the center. Garlen sat in front of the computer smirking at them, with Ain seated on his lap, eyes wide from a knife held to her throat. Her bandage had been taken off showing her blind eye. 

“Sick? Please if I was truly sick I would’ve used a voice recording of her little screams to lure you in. Or you would have been in that test tube already.” He chuckled before pressing the knife harder to Ain’s neck making her whimper. “Hands up boys, now.”

Rhyo slowly raised his hands up in surrender. Dimmy sighed and did the same more slowly, glaring at him. “Good, I see some of your priorities are straight.”  
“Oh please nothing about me is straight,” They replied with a smirk. Garlen shrugged, sighing.

“My point still stands. Anyways, you two didn’t stop when Artemis ordered you. I think a small example is in place, hmm?” He moved the knife to Ain’s arm making her shake more. She glanced at the two, eyes beginning to tear up. Rhyo let out a harsh gasp, resisting the urge to scream.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Dimmy screamed at him. “We’re the ones who escaped so punish us not her!” He chuckled glancing over.  
“Now where’s the fun in that?” He began to slice down Ain’s arm, making her squirm. He wrapped an arm around her chest. “Stay still for me won’t you? It won’t be as painful for you.” 

They glared before letting out a shrill scream, charging forward towards the two. Rhyo tried to stop them but they were already over, clawing at Garlen’s eye. He growled before kicking them to the wall. He held his eye blinking a bit.

“Gah! Stupid gremlin. You’re lucky I’m not blind!” In a fit of rage, he grabbed Ain’s chin and tilted her up, slashing out her good eye. 

Ain froze before letting out a scream, clutching at her eye as the blood dripped down her face. Rhyo rushed forward for her, panting softly as Garlen looked down at his work.   
“I...well I didn’t mean to do that,” He muttered before she was pulled away by Rhyo, who held her close to his chest as she cried against him. Dimmy sat up and paused.

“Ain?” They asked before being pulled away by Artemis. They screamed and struggled before being pulled out of the room.

“Fix her! Please!” Rhyo pleaded, still holding her in his arms. Garlen took a deep breath before getting up.  
“I can’t fix her, I might know some basic first aids but I'm not a healer.” He got up and grabbed something from the table as Ain clutched Rhyo’s shirt.

“Rhyo?” She asked barley, looking up at him. Both of her eyes were now a cloudy white and one had a nasty open gash going over it. She yelped being pulled away from him, Garlen laying her on the medical table.

“Hold still Ain, I need to tend to your eye the best I can. Rhyo will stay in the room, okay?” She nodded, reaching a hand out. Rhyo came over slowly, holding her hand. Garlen got to work, disinfecting the gash around before stitching it up. Ain winced and cried out in pain, squeezing Rhyo’s hand tightly.

“You couldn’t have given her painkillers?” He asked, glaring at him.   
“Like I said, I’m not a healer. I can’t waste any on her. Be thankful I’m even doing this much for her.” He finished up and picked her up, beginning to take her out. Rhyo went to follow when he was stopped.

“No, you stay here. I’ll find you another cell later. Maybe a solitary confinement one?”  
“No...please,” Rhyo begged. “Let me stay with her, she needs someone! She’s blind and probably terrified!” 

“She’ll be with someone, someone who’s been on better behavior than you.” With that, he took Ain away, closing the doors automatically.

“No!” Rhyo shouted pounding on the door. “Let me stay! Please! I’ll be good, I swear! Ain! AIN!”


End file.
